1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for distinguishing energy bands of photons in multi-energy radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical devices using radiation are currently available and continue to be developed. Along with the recent trend of analog to digital mode shifting in X-ray imaging systems using radiation, there have also been rapid advances in X-ray detectors as a core part of digital X-ray imaging systems. Digital X-ray detection technologies may be roughly classified into either indirect or direct methods. The indirect method generates an image via sequential conversions from X-rays to visible light and then from the visible light to an electric signal, and the direct method generates an image via direct conversion of an X-ray signal to an electric signal.
X-ray detection methods include an integration method in which an image signal is generated by integration of electric signals generated for a predetermined duration, and a photon counting method in which an image signal is generated by counting incident X-ray photons. The photon counting method creates a high quality image with distinguishable X-ray energy bands via a single exposure, i.e., a small exposure to X-rays, and accordingly vigorous research has recently been conducted thereon.